leonardopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cat and Mouse
Cat and Mouse is the fourth episode of Series Two and aired on the 27th September 2012. Synopsis After getting angry at Mac, Lorenzo is annoyed with how formal and vunerable everyone thinks he is. But when wild rogue, Bruno, befriends him, Lorenzo's behaviour changes for the worse and with his parents away, how can he stop? Little does he know Bruno is only using him as protection from his boss Mazzola, from whom he has stolen goods. Meanwhile Leonardo clashes with Verrocchio when he finds that Verrochio has sold his beloved portait of Lisa... Plot Bruno Cafarelli is working for Mazzola. She threatens him but he takes the key to her safe of stolen valuables. Bruno approaches Mac with a planned robbery and asks if he wants to be his partner. Mac declines, however, knowing Bruno only wants a fall guy if the plan fails. Lorenzo arrives to see Mac but angrily leaves when Mac jokes about his engagement to Angelica Visconti. Upon discovering who Lorenzo is, Bruno catches up with him and encourages him to break free. Glad someone is finally taking him seriously, Lorenzo suggests they hang out. The duo take Leonardo da Vinci's bike and ride around the streets of Florence. Bruno runs into his boss Mazzola who is glad to see him befriending a Medici. Bruno, however, assures Lorenzo that he is done with her. Leonardo is upset to find Verrocchio has sold his painting. He shouts at Verrocchio, telling him he had no right. Verrocchio is offended and shouts back. Tomaso sees how distraught Leonardo is and tries to persuade Verrocchio to do something. At the Medici Palace, the pair cause a mess by driving around on the bike. When Mac arrives to check on Lorenzo, he finds them fencing on the dining table and damaging the Medici displays. Mac tries to bring up Bruno's robbery plan but Bruno denies any knowledge of it. Lorenzo is hurt when Mac suggests Bruno is only after his money and orders him to leave. Later, Bruno listens to Lorenzo moaning about his privileged life. Bruno agrees to stay the night and says he'll just sleep on the couch. However, that night, he robs Mazzola's safe and plants one of her pendants in Mac's flat, framing him. Lorenzo discovers that Bruno was responsible when he finds his bag of loot and threatens to tell Mazzola. Bruno retaliates and threatens him with his sword and tells him Mazzola will kill Mac. Mazzola gives Lorenzo an ultimatum: find her loot or she will kill Mac. Lorenzo find Bruno at Lucio's, a tavern by the canal. The pair fight but Lorenzo is overpowered. Bruno tells him he is pathetic and leaves but Lorenzo recovers and defeats him. Mazzola arrives and orders Bruno to pick up her loot and they leave. Leonardo returns to find his painting back at the workshop. He is overjoyed and Verrocchio tells him he'd better finish it soon. Cast *Leonardo da Vinci - Jonathan Bailey *Lisa / Tomaso Gherardini - Flora Spencer-Longhurst *Niccolo Machiavelli - Akemnji Ndifornyen *Lorenzo de Medici - Colin Ryan *Piero de Medici - James Clyde *Andrea del Verrocchio - James Cunningham *Cosimo - Thembalethu Ntuli *Teresa de Medici - Camilla Waldman *Mazzola - Pam St. Clement *Bruno Cafarelli - Justin Francis Music Tracks *The Zillatones - Velociraptor *Backyard Dog - Baddest Ruffest Trivia *Lorenzo uses the same technique Placidi showed him in Perspective to disarm Bruno during their final confrontation. Category:Episodes Category:Series Two